Si ce n'était pas qu'un jeu
by Barbie56
Summary: Kate et Sawyer... ensemble... ça donne ça !


Voilà un petit délire de nuit, qui m'en venu comme ça.

J'avais envie d'écrire une fic parlant d'une relation hard entre deux persos sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité... Et comme en ce moment, je suis en pleine folie Lostienne... je me suis tournée vers Kate et Sawyer

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas pour les com's !

* * *

**Et si ce n'était pas qu'un jeu…**

Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu

_Pas de sentiments_

_Pas d'amour_

_Que du plaisir…_

Aucuns des deux ne se souvenaient de leur première fois…

Était-ce sur la plage ? Dans la jungle ? Près du feu de camp ? à la cascade ?

Lui, le mauvais garçon hanté par son passé trouble.

Elle, la fugitive au grand cœur, en qûete de rédemption.

Ils se ressemblaient mais savaient agir différemment.

Mais leur relation avait fini par changer.

Leur animosité apparente avait laissé place à une complicité incestueuse en coulisse.

Au début, elle avait eu honte de cette relation « tordue ». Surtout lorsque Jack la regardait.

Puis, elle avait imposé ses règles :

_Pas de sentiments_

_Pas d'amour_

_Que du plaisir…_

Il avait accepté sans la contredire. Cette situation lui convenait.

Elle lui donnait ce dont il avait envie. Il adorait lui rendre la pareille…

Ils avaient rapidement pris leurs habitudes.

Elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard, d'un geste, pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils devaient s'isoler.

Il n'avait besoin que d'un mot, d'une parole pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Elle aimait être dans ses bras. Elle aimait ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il aimait lui faire l'amour. Il aimait son corps et sa peau douce.

Des corps à corps brûlants de passion…

Des murmures perdus au creux d'une oreille…

Des promesses d'amour prononcées sans y penser…

Voilà ce qui rythmait leur vie depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Pourtant, elle commençait à se poser des questions. Cette situation pourrait-elle durer encore longtemps ? A un moment ou un autre, ils devraient mettre les choses aux claires. Peut-être quand les secours les trouveront. Du moins, s'ils les retrouvent un jour…

Elle se cherchait des excuses, des motifs acceptables pour expliquer ses actes. L'île, l'isolement, la solitude, l'ennui même. Mais au fond, elle savait que c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, d'incontrôlable. Et malgré ce qu'elle dirait, ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de se passer de lui.

De son côté, il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il n'avait jamais vécu une histoire comme celle-là. Oui, il avait connu beaucoup de femmes. Mais jamais une seule n'avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il ignorait si cette sensation était réciproque, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Tant qu'elle ne changerait pas les règles… il était prêt à répondre à tous ces désirs. Il l'avait dans la peau. Il était devenu accroc.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, ils aimaient à se regarder en silence. Des regards explicites. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps s'il l'avait rencontré avant. Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça avant.

Avant, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir de montrer aussi entreprenante.

Avant, il ne se savait pas capable de douceur et de tendresse avec une femme.

Elle ne voulait que lui. Il ne désirait qu'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé être avec quelqu'un pour le plaisir charnel. Mais était-ce la seule raison ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé tomber amoureux un jour. Mais était-ce la vérité ?

Ils en venaient à se demander s'ils étaient véritablement sincères l'un envers l'autre.

Sincère avec eux-mêmes…

_Pas de sentiments_

_Pas d'amour_

_Que du plaisir…_

Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu… du moins, au début.

Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient perdus au beau milieu de l'océan, mais surtout perdus dans leur propre vie, dans leur propre sentiment. Tout se mélangeait. Tout devenait flou.

Pour elle, il se sentait prêt à changer.

Pour lui, elle se sentait prête à changer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'influençaient mutuellement. Ils se reconstruisaient.

Ils étaient peut-être là pour trouver la rédemption. Pour revivre.

Mais c'est ensemble qu'ils se sentaient vivants…

_Pas de sentiments ?_

_Pas d'amour ?_

_Que du plaisir…?_

_Oui... et un peu plus encore…_

THE END


End file.
